bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyria Lisle
''"There's no point trying to escape, you were already dead the moment you became my prey... you just didn't know it yet." '- Kyria Lisle to Sora Iyetsuya' She is silent and sombre, not one for many words aside from a few scathing remarks or carefully considered words and thoughts. Unlike many others of her kind she holds her own 'twisted' sense of honour, which has led to her disdain for many other Arrancar. Due to her often abrupt and practically hostile behaviour towards others few have gained her trust or gotten to know her but those who do, know that she is almost as fiercely loyal to Las Noches as she is horrifyingly violent to its enemies. '''Background / History' Kyria is one of the oldest surviving member of the hollow / arrancar race, second only to Sora Maikaru. Originally trained and mentored under the Segunda Espada of her time, Osore - a master of darkness and terror... He quickly found her during her early days as a Feline hollow who revelled in tormenting and feeding on humans who spent their time in the Park district of Karakura Town - particularly lovers and couples, whom she attacked with extreme predjucide... perhaps some remnant emotion left over from her former life before dieing and becoming a hollow. Despite ongoing attempts to prevent her attacks and killings by the 3rd Squad of Seireite, her strange powers to pass through obstructions made her almost impossible to detain - it wasn't until the exiled former Taicho of 9th Squad Niele Watakeshi began to intervene... playing mind games and tormenting Kyria that her attacks became more focused, rather than slaughtering the public, she began to turn her hatred towards Shinigami. One fatefull day, the Espada of the time had begun a mass assault on Karakura to draw out the Shinigami and cut them down in droves... Kyria, at the time having evolved to greater strengths had become enough of a threat alongside a few other Hollow who followed her, that multiple members of 3rd Squad accompanied by Niele Watakeshi confronted them on the outlaying forests... eventually the standoff left only Niele and Kyria standing, all other combatants having long since fled or fallen - Niele, having spent most of the conflict provoking Kyria was successfull in pushing her far enough... to claw away her own mask. Ripping away her own Mask on the battlefield, Kyria took her new form and powers in a whorling torrent of destruction and dark reiatsu that left the secluded spot in the forest forever marked with her tainted energy - upon completing her transformation, Kyria lost conciousness, only to be rescued by her followers and Osore... Hatred for Vasto Lordes Having torn off her mask and transformed into an Arrancar during her evolutionary state as an Adjuchas... spent much of her early time being mocked and ridiculed by other Arrancar of the time, for being foolish enough to give in to provocation, and how she would never be as strong as them, having not waited until she had become a Vasto Lorde... driven by her intense hatred and aggressive nature, she saught to silence them all and prove her power through force of will and effort alone... to equal and eventually surpass the Vasto Lorde of her time, to show them their foolishness. Including her former master Osore, who from then on had treated her as a weaker entity. Although she would never openly admit her past weakness, to date Kyria maintains a personal hatred towards Vasto Lorde's, especially those who have an undeserved sense of superiority over those of lower evolutions. Rise Through Power With the goal to prove that Evolution state was not important, and that she could surpass the fools who relied on their Evoltionary state for power alone... Kyria trained and improved herself at a rapid pace, pushing her limits and gaining powers with the aim of rising through the ranks of Espada. Simply taking out one was not enough for her... and Kyria began to target the other Espada of the time one by one... starting her position as Septimo Espada by defeating and killing the holder at the time. Then one by one, pushed herself higher through the ranks, either through defeating or dethroning the others in her path. Although the only two Vasto Lorde Espada of the time to ever evade her wrath and search for conquest were Zurki and Osore, the former having vanished before she reached him, and her ex-master dieing before she could sink her claws into him. Her line of conquests ending with her holding her former masters seat of Segunda Espada. Her time as an Espada lasted longer than most had managed, her duty of Assassinations and Infiltration as well as her fraccion carried out with extreme predjudice. Although few fraccion survived her harsh teaching and even harsher recruitment methods - the few who did grew in power and eventually became Espada themselves, most notably the twin-Arrancars, Discordia and Pandemonia. Betrayal in the Baku Wars Her former master, having died prior to her reaching him was thought lost, until years later a new threat began to attack both Shinigami and Hollow/Arrancar alike, a new race of entities known as the Baku... spiritual beings from another dimension where their soul cycle had fallen, seeking to consume and establish themselves again in our own realms. Rumors and stories of past lives and the dead rising spread throughout... eventually proving true as Osore was seen again, this time at the head of the Baku forces... apparently reborn as their lost king Angelus. -To Be Completed Later- Path of Shadow and Blood After the end of the Baku wars, to make up for her own betrayal and transformation into one of the Baku's generals, even if she crossed them in the End and struck the final blow to destroy Angelus... Kyria dedicated herself to becoming a force of law and order in Las Noches, punishing and hunting others who saught to abandon or betray the Arrancar race. Kyria's natural stealth and evasive powers made her the ideal hunter to join the ranks of the Exequias, and with her constant dedication and persuit of perfection - she eventually rose to Leadership again, standing at the head of the Exequias under service to the first to claim title of El Ray; the Vaizard Lyon. It had long since become apparent to others that Kyria's power was extra dimensional, able to create rifts of darkness into another space... a power shared by Lyon, the El Ray taking great interest in both studying and collaborating with Kyria to both improve his powers and her own, and eventually after finally obtaining the Hōgyoku, he discovered a way to reveal both their powers further - allowing Kyria to grasp and condense her entire subspace of power into a wieldable form of death - her own Void Blade, and in turn naming her the Executioner of Las Noches. Although this power could only be unlocked in the presence of the Hōgyoku. Appearance Height: 5'9 Weight: 120 lbs Age: Unknown - youthfull appearance Hair Color: Purple Eye Color: Golden/Amber Number Placement: Right collar bone/shoulder Hollow Hole Placement: Lower Abdomen The real Kyria... is youthfull, pale skin and bright golden eyes, with long flowing violet colored hair that reaches past the small of her back - possibly even considered beautiful by some? Her hollow nature not entirely obvious either as her mask fragments are only two small points adorning the top of her head, looking much like feline ears, her hollow hole in her waist, around her stomach, just above the level of her hips. Her form is lithe and slender, but still well toned - neither frail nor overdeveloped, a perfect balance in shape. While this may not make her the most imposing visage of death, she makes up for this with her attitude and actions. Though normally her true form is never revealed to others - instead, constructs and agents are sent in carry out her bidding - all sharing in a uniformity of appearance, the same height and build as her true self... though these constructs all remain completely cowled and covered, not an inch of skin shown to others - and for good reason, beneath their robes remains nothing but darkness and negative energy - the only hint of life beneath the shadows of their cowls, sometimes... the glowing outlines of a fanged smile to show their vicious pleasure. Category:Arrancar Category:Character Index Category:Index